Time Shift
by Animecat16
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, and Armin find a girl when they are getting food and she is in a deep sleep. When she wakes up she doesn't remember everything but she gains it over time. They all become good friends, after training camp they are transported from a titan to modern day society.
1. Chapter 1 The greeting

**Before:**

**Mikasa:**

**It is the year 845 a long time ago we lived normal life's and then Titan came. Titan are giants that are naked with out any of the reproductive parts and they eat humans. So the people that were left build three walls, Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. One day when Eren and I were getting sticks ( I was getting the sticks actually). Eren took a nap, when we got back so did the survey corpse. Eren had to see so I went too. Most of them died, but Eren still looked awestruck by them. When we got back Eren's mom made dinner and I told them that he wanted to join survey corpse. Though we were only ten at that time his mom still was upset. The fight ended with him running out the door and me chasing him. After we found Armin being bullied we chased them off. Armin, Eren, and I were talking when we heard something. It was The Colossal Titan, cracks were in the wall from it's hand. The Titan kicked the wall and Titan came in. We ran to our house hoping it was still there. It wasn't Eren's mom's legs were crushed under all the rubble. We tried to save her but we couldn't one of the military police took Eren and I . I didn't watch as she was eaten, but I know she was. By the look on Eren's face he watched everything. Oh, no it's happening again as I thought of the robbers who killed my parents. Then when Eren saved me. After we went on the boat, but Wall Maria was gone for good, after the Armored Titan destroyed it!**

Chapter one The Greeting:  
Mikasa:  
When we got off the boat went to the place that we have to stay in Wall Rose. About a year later we found a girl while we were getting food. We put her in a makeshift tent. Armin always would help with taking care of her, he is always helpful no matter what. Eren never was into helping them. He did not understand why they were helping a complete stranger. At least that is what he said. I think It is something else.

Kristina:  
I lie there waiting, something is not right this is not the world that I am use to, something happened ,but I don't remember well, everything. I don't remember who I am or where I am it is well, foggy. Three people are standing next to me they look my age 11 ish two boys one girl. The girl says hello staring at me strangely my name is Mikasa what is your name? I know this may sound strange but I don't know. Well than make one", the boy with brown hair says. What are your names? This is Armin she pointed to the boy with blond hair and this is Eren she pointed to the boy with brown hair. "What will you name be," suddenly I remembered my name. Kristina"," I said quickly without any thought. Okay come with us they said we will explain everything ,so do you remember anything? No, I don't know, the last thing I remember was my birthday I turned 11 but nothing else even before that ."Than you can to you can become a solider with us" Armin said quickly. "Um-". Eren quietly scolded him with his eyes. "What do you mean? "I ask quietly near his ear. "I'll explain it to you when get to our place to stay", he whispered rest of the way we walked in silence.  
Armin:  
Kristina is strange looking and beautiful. I've never felt this way before. she has blond hair with dark green eyes but her outfit is strange she has a dark blue shirt with jeans. I try to look away but I couldn't. I've seen this many times but it has never happened to me before-quickly I turn to look ahead, this isn't who I am! Suddenly we're there, I was I stuck in thought the whole time. That doesn't matter right know I need to focus. When we get in side I go to Kristina.  
Kristina:  
Armin comes to me he is kind of, but I also don't know him very well. When he comes to me he says this may take a while maybe you should get some rest first and I'll talk to you in the morning. Soon I drift asleep I know Armin is still next to me I can feel his breath on my skin warm some how it comforts me to know he is there and soon enough I am asleep.

Eren:  
I watch as Armin stares at Kristina hopefully I wonder if he likes her already. We barely even know her. Armin lays down near Kristina. Soon enough he is asleep. Mikasa is close to me but she fell asleep a while ago. All she cares about is surviving. Sometimes I see her more as a beautiful girl than my adopted sister. Though I am mad at Mikasa, does she even care about my mother? She got eaten by a Titan. Her eyes sooth me, and soon i am asleep too.  
Kristina:  
In my dream Armin is there but only him I ask him where everyone is but he is still. Kristina, Kristina! I hear which gets me up from my bizarre dream. When I open my eyes Armin is next to me shaking my shoulder saying my name in to my hear. Once I say good morning he stops. He has a book on his lap and suddenly, I want to read it. I know for some reason I love to read. "Armin," I say "Please tell me everything."

Armin:  
"Okay more than a century ago we lived in peace, all the sudden Titan came to Earth. Titan are things that can vary in sizes five meters to 60 meters they are naked with no reproductive body parts. They eat people with no need to eat. That is all we know, when your a solider you fight Titan."

Kristina:  
All the sudden it clicked. She looked at Armin, he looked worried. "I am sorry" he said. "Why, you really helped me I remember something." "What?" he asked interested. "My family's death, they were eaten by a Titan."

Armin:  
She said it with tears streaming down her face. All I could say is, "Sorry I am so sorry." "It's not your fault it is mine I-"Kristina said quickly. She ran out the door with out a second thought I ran after her but she was nowhere to be seen. Why do I do this to people they protect me, but I can't protect them.  
Kristina:  
All the sudden I stop running I look behind me for some reason thinking one of them would behind me and sure enough there was. Mikasa why did you follow me here? "Why did you run off!" Mikasa asked impatiently. M-y- my parents died and its all my fault! Did you have any other family? she asked with kindness. No, not that I can remember. Us too, don't worry we know how you feel." she whispered a sympathetic voice. I could see the hurt in her eyes. Is all I do is hurt people? Mikasa and I started walking back when all the sudden we fell. Ahg- help! I screamed hoping to get someone's attention.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Long Story

Chapter Two: A long story

Armin:

**I** hear a scream from the woods. I run, I know that came from Kristina. This is all my fault is all I do hurt people. I was half way there when I realized that I didn't get Mikasa and Eren. I keep running and then I halt to a stop and whip my head around. There she is but Mikasa is there to. They're stuck in a hole! Automatically I know what to do. I run to go get Eren. when I am half way I see him, looking around. Eren, I scream come with me! Immediately he follows. When we get there Mikasa and Kristina are trying to climb up the side. Eren quickly shoves down a stick to host them up. Why couldn't I do this. I'm I this small boy who can't do anything? Suddenly I am jolted back with a hug from Kristina. On instinct I hug her back unknowingly. She quietly whispers in my ear "thank you for saving us." she let's go all the sudden it's cold. Knowing something was off i turn around seeing Eren and Mikasa hugging both of their eyes closed.

Eren:

Why are we still hugging? I thought. "Thank you" Mikasa whispered in my ear. I felt like we were only there for a few seconds, but it was probably more because when I let go Armin and Kristina were gone. Mikasa was asleep still hugging me. The only thing I could do was carry her back. At one point my arms were so tired that they went numb. I still went forward hoping it would go away. Later a sat her down on a tree and leaned against it too. Unknowingly I fall asleep. When I wake up. We are hugging each other. I want to go to sleep again, but the sun going to set in about two hours. How she still asleep. know that if i stay here too long the sun will set so I pick her up and carry her back.

Kristina: What Happen to them in the mean time

We start to go knowing that they need their privacy. "Why did you run off?" Armin asked sacredly staring a his feet. Um i started, Well it's a long story. "Oh," he improvised. "I guess we have time." I decided. "I should start the day it happened. So it was a normal day for me except that my dad was coming home I thought. It was the day my dad was coming home and I got to use 3DM gear ,because my father begged the Survey Corps after asking and asking they finally said yes. If joined Survey Corps ones I'm old enough. I agreed knowing that I was going to any way. I practiced every day so I wouldn't be rusty when he came. Anyway I was late getting up so I changed grab my breakfast and left. I made it just in time and thankfully my dad was there and was not hurt. know that I remember I saw Mikasa and Eren. Though I did not notice them at the time. When I got my dad we practiced with the 3DM and that's when it happened. We didn't Know until we saw one my dad grabbed my mom and used his gear. It went swiftly to the boats I turned around hoping they were there but they weren't. It's all my fault I could have saved them but I didn't. After that I don't remember I went to the place that we stay but I ran off. after about a year. I hit a tree when we were getting food and that is probably how you found me."

Armin:

_Wow, allot has happened to her what should I say. "_Well than where is your gear?" I improvised._ "_ I have no idea that part is blurry." she resorted with frustration. As soon as we got back they were handing out dinner. Kristina managed to get two extra pieces of bread for Eren and Mikasa. When they finally get back Kristina is sound asleep. I tell Eren that Kristina is going with us. He was frustrated at first but them I had to give him the _Long Story._

**Please review, I thank any one who reads my story and I hope that you like it so far!**


End file.
